The Magician
by Kite04
Summary: The final raid against Lord Voldemort went haywire, and Harry woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar city, with the shadow of the prophecy still hanging over his head. To make it worse, the more he tried to dig for information, the more he was confused by the existence of Heroes, Villains, and Quirks. It just didn't make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ **Nothing much, I just want to put a couple of things out here.**

 **First, this story assumes that BNHA takes place during the 23rd century. An official time stamp was never mentioned in the manga or the anime, so I just went with the most logical explanation that I could find.**

 **Second… well, there's no second. That's about it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A downpour was the first thing Harry noticed even before opening his eyes. Splashes of rain were hurting his face, and the sound of distant thunder rumbled in his ears as he raised a hand to shield his face from the relentless water assault.

Harry winced as a sharp pain stabbed his chest when he raised his arm. He was injured, probably a broken rib. It can be treated easily enough. He just needed to take his wand and…

 _Where is it?_ Panic rose within him as he patted his pocket with his other hand and found it empty. Luckily, after searching around on the muddy ground that he was lying on, Harry felt the familiar sensation of his wand on the tip of his fingers.

Feeling empowered as his grip tightened around the wooden handle, Harry then tried to open his eyes and push himself up to a sitting position, only to close them again as numerous flashes of light blinded him from all direction. His first thought was to defend himself with a shield charm, however, Harry soon realized that those weren't spells being cast, but flashes from cameras. Everybody was taking pictures of him, and he wasn't sure if it was better than the alternative. The Daily Prophet was going to have a field day with this.

Determining that it was time to get his arse out of the press's attention, Harry stood up, grumbling in pain under his breath as he walked toward the edge of the crowd surrounding him. It was fortunate that these people seemed to have no desire to keep him there, or even touch him, given his current state. The sea of umbrellas and raincoats just parted as he got closer, and murmured to each other behind their hands. Harry caught some glimpses of their conversations here and there, but he didn't understand a word. They weren't speaking English, and now that he got a closer look, the people around him were definitely Asians. Despite not recognizing the language, Harry could hazard a guess that it was either Japanese, Chinese, or Korean. He wasn't familiar with any of those, and to his ears, they were pretty much indistinguishable between the sound of rain and his hazy mind.

 _Where the heck am I?_ Harry wondered, stealing a glance around at the neon signs on the surrounding buildings. Even if he couldn't read any of them, they could still tell Harry that he was in muggle territory, a foreign one at that. All the more reason to get the hell out of here before this country's magical law enforcement showed up to investigate. He wasn't in the mood to answer questions at the moment.

Pulling the soaked hood up to cover his face and tried his best to ignore the curious crowd, Harry then slipped into the nearest alley that he could find, with an arm gingerly holding his injured chest. A few people tried to go after him, but as soon as he rounded the corner, Harry cast a Disillusion Charm over himself and blended into the darkness.

After confirming that he had lost his followers, Harry's next priority was to find a place to rest and treat his wounds. Now that he was able to focus more, Harry realized that there were many other cuts and bruises covering his body, and his cheek had a shallow cut running across it. They were surprisingly tame, considering what he had been doing just before…

But what actually happened?

 _No, I can think about it later, move, move,_ Harry shook his head and pushed himself forward. He had no clothing except for the robe, shirt and trousers that he was wearing, and no money either. That was hardly a problem, as long as he could find a suitable hotel to pass the night. A Confundus Charm would do the job, for now.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry was drying himself off in a decent looking room on the top floor of a four-star hotel with the laxest security that he could find. It allowed him to sneaking in without straining his already beaten body. After a couple of well placed Confundus Charm on the receptionists on night duty, he managed to get himself this room. With some simple protections, no one would bother him while he was getting his much needed rest. Even if the magical law enforcement was searching for him, they wouldn't be able to track him here in time. Harry was certain that he covered his track well. There was no avoiding the hotel cameras catching some doors opened and closed on their own when he was moving around, but the security bloke on camera duty was slacking off and went to sleep, so unless something happened that required them to review the footage, his presence here would go unnoticed.

Truthfully, Harry didn't do anything wrong that would force him to hide. Even so, he was exhausted, and beaten. To give himself into the custody of this place's magical government was like suicide by a mountain of paperwork and hours of questioning. Not the best way to go. Maybe after he recovered, Harry could seek them out on his own and figure out what happened.

With that in mind, Harry's next order of business was to treat his wounds. He stripped down to his boxer and sat down on the king-sized bed, which was much fluffier than he expected, and started tracing his wand over the small cuts and bruises on his face, arms, and torso, murmuring spells as he went. The most troublesome injury was the broken rib, not because it was difficult to heal, nothing more than a wand jab and a spell anyway, but because of the sensation that followed. The affected area went hot, then cold, and with it a sharp pain as his bones snapped back to their original position and healed so ever slowly. Harry was breathing like he just got back from a brutal Quidditch training session with Oliver Wood by the end of it and allowed his body to fall back onto the bed. The moment he hit the soft mattress, the spell finished and the pain went away, and he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Almost half a day later, according to Harry's watch, he finally got up and felt most of his strength had returned. He chuckled, still lying on the bed, as his stomach gave out a loud rumble. He would have to find some food soon, but first, it was time to retrace the event that led him to mysteriously appear in the middle of a muggle city, almost halfway across the globe from his original position.

His mind was still a little hazy, but Harry could now remember things more vividly. Before finding himself lying in the middle of the street, Harry was at Riddle's Manor, facing against Voldemort in his 'destined' battle. All around normal stuff that could be expected of everyone with the name 'Harry Potter', whose parents were James and Lily. Just that morning, all of Voldemort's Horcrux were brought together and destroyed in one fell swoop, which made it the perfect opportunity to confront the Dark Lord before he realized what happened and fled.

Everything went according to plan, almost too smooth, in fact. The Aurors and Order members stormed the manor, engaging in battle against Death Eaters as they went, clearing the way for Harry to charge straight down to the basement, where Voldemort was. They fought, and it didn't take long for Voldemort to prove that he was the superior wizard. Harry wasn't afraid, however, as there was one trump card that Dumbledore had imparted with him before the final battle.

 _Priori Incantatem._

Due to the special natural between Harry and Voldemort's wands, the above effect would create some sort of temporary lockdown that in turn, would render the Dark Lord vulnerable, unable to use his wand to cast magic for a few seconds. During that window, the Order members in hiding would disable Voldemort, before allowing Harry to finish him off, fulfilling the prophecy.

A little counter-productive if they asked him, but since Dumbledore insisted on it...

The hard part was to buy time for everyone to get into position, but Harry pulled that off flawlessly. Upon receiving their signal, Harry countered Voldemort's Killing Curse with a Cutting Hex of his own, initiating the lockdown. The cage of golden light appeared just like he expected. That was when everything started to derail. Before anyone could react, a blinding flash covered the room and Harry was knocked unconscious. When he woke up, he was here.

That was the gist of it, but it sure as heck didn't answer any of Harry's questions at the moment. Hopefully the others still managed to stun that bastard or something, and was now waiting for him to come back and finish the job. It would take a while, since he had to get his hand on an international Portkey first. Many of Harry's friends had regarded him as 'mental' and 'reckless' on several occasions, but he certainly wasn't crazy enough to try apparating all the way back to Britain.

Heaving out a deep sigh, Harry then decided that it was time for him to wake up. Now he had to find out where he was, magicking himself some knowledge of their language because he couldn't understand jack shit around here, before getting something to fill his stomach.

The first task was easy. Now that he was no longer feeling like crap, Harry could actually notice the small lines of English instructions on the list of TV channels on the nightstand, which included many local - Japanese- ones.

That said, the TV in the room was something Harry hadn't seen before. The flat screen was nothing new, as the Dursleys switched from a curved one to this sometime around the summer before his fifth years at Hogwarts. But the one here was so _thin_ , only around one centimeter in thickness, and belonged to a brand that he hadn't even heard of before.

 _Maybe a new model?_ He wondered while checking out the screen, before brushing it off as an advancement in technology that he wasn't aware of. After all, as the war escalated, Harry was forced to spent years in hiding, so maybe it came out during that time.

The second task was slightly more difficult, but not that much. Harry could teach himself a new language using a spell that Fleur taught him a few years back, when they still had time to just relax and do something just for the heck of it. He could never imagine that it could come in handy this way. The spell would give him all necessary knowledge of a sample language, but would do nothing to help with his atrocious pronunciation. That part Harry would have to improve by himself.

 _It's not like I'm going to be here for long anyway,_ thought Harry as he pointed his wand at his temple and cast the spell, using the channel list as sample. His mind blanked out and his eyes glazed over for almost ten minutes before he was aware again. When he looked down at the list, Harry was now able to read and understand Japanese.

Magic was such a convenient thing. It was not without its limits, but for now, it was serving him well.

* * *

After cleaning up the room he was in, returning it to its original, unused state, and used some spells to make sure that he was presentable, Harry snuck out of the hotel under the Disillusionment Charm, not forgetting to nick some food from the restaurant on his way out, and was now wandering the street, nibbling on a piece of toast. From what he gathered so far, the city he was in was called Musutafu, and it was indeed muggle. Something strange that Harry noticed almost right away, however, was the strange device that most people used. From the way they used it, he could hazard a guess that it was a mobile phone, though for the life of him, Harry once again couldn't recognize the brand or the design that he saw.

Almost every piece of electronic just got so much thinner since he last saw them.

The second thing, Harry picked up from random conversations that he overheard - read: eavesdropped - on the street. There were frequent mentions of 'Heroes' and 'Villains', and something called 'Quirks'. The words in themselves weren't as strange as the way they were spoken of. Take 'Heroes' for example, a middle-aged woman that Harry ran into in front of a convenient store was proudly telling her friend that her son was going to graduate soon, and would begin his career as a 'Pro Hero'.

At this point, Harry couldn't help but snickered out loud, drawing the gazes of the two women. He quickly walked away from them, but how could anyone help themselves after hearing that? A Hero? A 'Pro' one at that, was a job that a fresh graduate could take up just like that? Harry had never considered himself a hero at any point in his life, but after the crap that he had been through on a yearly, now almost weekly, basis, something like that sounded tad ridiculous.

 _Maybe it was just a joke?_ Harry wondered, but the seriousness in the woman's voice told him that somehow it was not, and that proud look in her eyes…

 _Or maybe it's a Japanese thing,_ he shook his head. Maybe the whole 'Heroes' business meant something else entirely here. It had nothing to do with finding his way back home anyway.

After an hour of walking around, peeling his eyes open for any sign of an entrance to the magical district like The Leaky Cauldron, Harry finally gave up. The city was too bloody large for him to cover everything. It was time to change tactic. If he couldn't come to them, he would call them to him instead.

Harry then looked around for the tallest building around, before ducking into an empty alley and apparated on top of it. Once making sure that no one was nearby, he raised his wand and shot a red spark into the sky. It was the universal S.O.S signal in the wizarding world, and they wouldn't be able to ignore that. He felt a little sorry for the ones who had to spin up some tales to tell the muggle who witnessed this, but desperate time called for desperate measures.

 _And now we wait,_ thought Harry as he sat down on the roof and looked around, taking in the incredible scenery in front of him, while taking a bite out of an apple that he stored in his pocket. The sight was foreign, and was nothing like he had seen before. Granted, Harry had never been abroad. He also rarely looked at any photo of any other country, but there was something here just felt out of place, not so much 'foreign' anymore, but 'alien'.

 _BANG!_

Before Harry could think more over the issue, a loud explosion, accompanied by a slight tremor, occured somewhere behind him. In just a second, Harry was back on his feet with his wand out, facing the direction where there was still a large column of smoke. He frowned, torn between staying here to wait for his 'rescuers', or popping over there real quick to see if he could do to help.

Finally, his conscience won out. Harry turned on his heel and appeared on top of another building right next to the scene. It was a sight of chaos. People were screaming and running all over places, or in some unfortunate cases, crawling their way as far as they could from a building that seemed to be a bank.

Then, as the smoke and dust cleared, he saw _that._

A monster - Harry had no other word to describe that thing - that appeared to be made out of some sort of greenish mud, was standing in the middle of the street, glancing around wildly with its pair of large eyes, while baring its rows of sharp teeth at anyone who got too close. It even got two sacks of money under its arms, so it was clear that this was a robbery. Harry failed to understand why monster needed money in the first place.

Suddenly, it lunged forward as if trying to escape. Maybe it was, but Harry saw what it was aiming for - a dark green haired boy around his age. Who was trying to help a fallen woman, and was a little too slow to get away.

"Shit," murmuring under his breath, Harry turned on his heel once more. With a loud popping noise, he apparated in front of the boy, slashing his wand upward. The monster's already large eyes widened even more in surprise before it slammed face first into a concrete wall raised from the ground, creating a disgusting 'splash' noise that made Harry wince.

"Get out of here," he turned around and, with his terrible accent, barked at the boy, who was now almost in tear. To his credit, despite all the shaking he was having, he wasn't frozen in fear. The boy nodded quickly and was about to turn away before his head snapped up and his mouth dropped open.

"Look out. Above you," he screamed.

Harry looked up just in time to see a blanket of green mud raised over the wall, threatening to cover both of them. He wasn't sure what it actually did, but wasn't keen on finding out either. In just a blink of an eye, Harry had already disappeared and reappeared a distance away before summoning the other boy toward him, out of harm's way. The mud missed them both and splashed harmlessly on the ground.

"Come on, get out of here," he told the boy after catching him. Everybody else had already escaped, though the majority of them was still peeking out of the corners of faraway buildings, trying to watch the ongoing action. That was what Harry hated about the mob's curiosity, but he had no time to deal with it right now, since out of the corner of his eye, he could see the puddle of mud on the street changing form, morphing back into the monster itself.

"But… But…" The boy sputtered. His eyes keep dashing between Harry and the monster.

"Out! I can't protect you and dealing with that at the same time," Harry gritted his teeth and shoved the boy toward the direction behind him. Much to his relief, the boy finally got it and ran away after giving him a nod, stumbling on his feet. He then turned back to look at the monster, who was now returned to its original shape. "Now. What in Merlin's name are you?"

"Me?" The monster answered in a low, raspy voice. It even looked a little surprised. "Only a great Villain."

 _That word again,_ Harry frowned. "Right, 'villain'. But that's not what I'm asking. What species are you?"

"I'm a human," it glowered and narrowed its eyes.

"And I am a bloody hippogriff," Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't want to tell me. I guess it's fine."

"Which Hero are you?" It asked. The two of them then at once, started to circle around the clearing surrounded by fire and debris. Harry's hand tightened around his wand, ready to raise numerous walls from the ground in case it tried to escape.

"I'm not a hero."

"A vigilante then? You're just an outlaw like me," It snickered. "But it doesn't matter. Before the Heroes got here, I will make your body mine. A teleport Quirk, and earth manipulation. Imagine how much chaos I can… no, we can cause, together, as one."

"What? No dinner or even a movie?" Harry grimaced. He didn't understand all that talk about 'Heroes', 'Villains', 'Vigilantes', and 'Quirks'. They didn't make a lick of sense. However, the threat of his body being taken over was very real, and Harry wasn't about to make it easy. If the monster want his body - Harry shivered. Even in his head it sounded disgusting - then it would have to work for it.

With a horrifying laughter, the monster charged at him instead of answering, but Harry was ready. A wall of solid concrete raised from the ground, blocking its path. As if already anticipated this, the monster whipped his liquid-like arm, making it curve around the wall. It's fingers outstretched, trying to grab Harry the moment they made contact.

The attack missed and its hand grabbed at thin air as Harry vanished and appeared behind it. He thrusted his wand forward, calling forth dozens of concrete spear from the ground, pinning his opponent against the wall. For a second, he was surprised to see that it didn't bleed. It should have been obvious that physical attacks wouldn't harm that monster that much, given how its body was constructed.

The monster whipped its other arm backward at Harry, making it bend in an impossible way for any creature with normal bone structure, while its body front and back changed place without it even turning around on its leg.

Harry quickly steeled himself and shielded against the attack with another wall, before pointing his wand at the monster, who was struggling to get itself out of the spear wall.

" _Incendio!"_

A stream of fire shot out from the tip of his wand and soon covered the trapped monster. It howled in pain as its body burned, emitting thick black smoke and a smell that made Harry's breakfast want to escape his stomach, but he didn't let up. He was momentarily shocked though, when his opponent didn't went down as quickly as he had hoped. Even amidst the raging fire, the monster was still baring its teeth, and was starting to tear itself out of the spear wall, leaving burned bits and pieces of its body behind. Once it was finally free, it lunged at Harry again, screaming at the top of its lungs.

Only to slam face first, again, into another wall. This time, however, before it could do anything else, three other walls were raised up around it, trapping it in the middle. Harry, with numerous complex wand movements, summoned spears on the inside of his prison, skewing the monster all over the remaining of its body, leaving no way for it to even move, let alone escape once again. He couldn't see it with the walls blocking his vision, but the shrieks of pain was enough evidence that the spell was a success.

"Really… This place's magical law enforcement is just as slow as the Aurors back home," Harry sighed at the makeshift prison in front of him before lazily waved his wand.

" _Confringo."_

At his command, the concrete prison exploded inward. Several cracks started to appear on its surface until the whole structure collapsed. The monster inside, of course, was no more. The only things left of it were body pieces that was burned beyond recognition, and little puddles of greenish mud that got splashed around during their fight.

"Thank you!"

Harry whipped his head around in surprise. The moment the fight ended, everyone around immediately rushed to him and was now forming a large crowd surrounding his position. Some were crying while trying to shake his hand, while the others were smiling, screaming in joy, and even taking picture with their strange mobile phones.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I…" Harry stuttered.

"What Hero are you?"

"I'm not…"

"I've never seen you before? Are you new?" Another bystander asked.

"No, I…"

"This must be your debut. You're even a foreigner."

"What…?"

"Aww… It's over already…"

The last voice drew Harry's attention. When he turned to look at the source, he was once again shocked. In front of him was a disappointed looking woman in some kind of body-tight suit with orange trimmed, purple chestpiece, gloves and boots. There were even a couple of fake purple horn on her head.

It was easily the craziest costume that Harry had ever seen in his life, and coming from someone who had been living with wizard's bizzare muggle fashion sense, it meant a lot. If he had to compare her outfit to something, then the closest match would probably be all those heroes from Duddley's comic books that he occasionally read when they were still children.

 _Wait, comic book heroes…_ Harry frowned at the similarity. _It can't be, right?_

"Mt. Lady!" Someone from the crowd exclaimed. Almost at once, attention was shifted from Harry to the crazily dressed woman. He then waited until she was done greeting and smiling at the adoring crowd and addressed him.

"So, who are you?"

"Harry Potter."

"That's your real name?" Her eyebrows rose slightly.

"Of course it is," Harry blinked. Why was that such a surprise?

"Did I just let a newbie steal _my_ target?" She sighed and shook her head before. "You just defeated the villain here, right?"

"I did," Harry nodded. "You said it was your target? But you only got here just now? Too slo…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the woman's hand shot upward and covered his mouth, while her other hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"Not here," she hissed and glared at him. "Come with me."

Harry resigned and let himself be dragged away from the crowd. He certainly wanted to get away from them. Besides, this woman was either mental, or she really was supposed to defeat that earlier monster - or villain as she called it. If it was the latter, she might be able to answer some of his questions.

* * *

"Well, newbie, welcome to my office."

The woman in crazy costume announced as she opened the door and pulled Harry inside. Her 'office', as it turned out, was only a small room the size of his old bedroom back at Privet Drive. In the middle of it was a tea table, a brown leather chair, and a sofa with the same design. On the far side was a desk with a computer and various office utensils.

Overall, it was a somewhat normal, tiny office room, except for one detail that shocked Harry to the core.

"It's so messy," the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. There were official looking papers all over the place - on the desk, on the sofa, some were even under the tea set on the table. Said tea set was set up like there was a visitor who just left, but that couldn't be the case, unless her visitor liked to sit on papers instead of the sofa proper.

"Well, sorry for that," the woman still had enough grace to blush slightly under her mask as she pouted. "I didn't expect to bring anyone here. Usually I just gather information about Villains on my phone. But it's only proper for a Pro Hero to have an office, you know."

 _I don't know,_ Harry sighed. "I take it you're a Pro Hero then? What did the civilian back then call you? Mt. Lady?"

"You don't know me?" She seemed really put out by Harry's question that it made him feel a little guilty. "Guess it's to be expected. My debut was just a few days ago. I tried to make it as flashy as possible, but eh? Come on, sit down."

She shrugged and pointed to the sofa after gathering all the scattered paper and threw it on her desk. Harry complied.

"So, that 'villain' back then. You said it was your target?" He asked.

"Not really," she sighed and flopped down on the chair opposite of him. "It was first come, first served. The warning was broadcast to all Pro Hero in vicinity, and you just got there quicker than the rest of us," she then paused and looked at him for awhile before saying. "Your accent is really...weird."

"Foreigner. I just learned Japanese recently," Harry shrugged.

"Right. That means 'Harry Potter' is your real name?"

"It is."

"Why did you just blurt it out like that then?" Mt. Lady frowned at him. "You didn't even know if I'm a fellow Hero. At least use your alias in public. Newbie…" She shook her head before suddenly gave him a glare. "On that note, were you trying to make me look bad back then? You were about to say that I was too slow, weren't you?"

"But you were," Harry glared right back, leaning forward on his seat. He wasn't sure if he liked this woman. "If I wasn't there, at least a boy could have been seriously harmed."

"But I was still the second Hero to get there," she retorted. "It takes time, and I can't teleport."

 _Muggle?_ Harry wondered, but didn't let his surprise show on his face. "You don't have that… _special ability_ then?"

"Of course I do. I'm a Hero," as if greatly offended, Mt. Lady sprang up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table. "My Quirk is Gigantification, that's why you newbies are so… Ugh…"

She groaned in frustration and sat back down, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I… eh… I'm sorry," Harry sputtered. He didn't think a simple question could cause that kind of reaction. "I didn't mean to offend you. So, you can… turn into a giant or something?"

She merely nodded.

"How big are we talking about here?"

"Over twenty meters."

 _That's interesting,_ Harry pondered. He knew that metamorphmagus could alter their appearance at will, but to achieve such a drastic change in size was unheard of… Besides, she didn't even say that she can change her appearance, just her size.

Something to think about. Unfortunately, it didn't help to determine if she was a muggle or not.

"Look, I'm new around these part, and frankly, I don't understand anything about this whole Hero and Villain business. Can you please explain what all of those means?"

"But you're a Hero… Wait, how old are you?" Mt. Lady's eyes narrowed.

"Seventeen."

"You're _not_ a Hero!" She gasped. "That's why you look so young. You haven't even graduated high school."

"Thank you! That's what I've been trying to say, but nobody around here could bloody listen."

"But… But that makes you a Vigilante. It's against the law. I will have to arrest you."

"Fine, but please explain those things for me first, then you can do whatever you want," Harry rolled his eyes. If she and her fellow Heroes were magical, then it would only serve his purpose. If not… well, Harry was curious how some muggles were going to keep him in custody for more than a few seconds.

"That's… alright," Mt. Lady nodded, a little put out by Harry's lack of resistance. "What do you want to know then?"

"First of all, what is a Hero?"

There were probably more important questions to ask, but that particular issue had been popping up a lot, and Harry's curiosity had reached its peak.

"A Hero is someone who was born with a Quirk, and was trained to use said Quirk to fight for justice, protecting the innocences from evil Villains."

 _Straight out of a comic book,_ Harry blinked. "And a Villain is the exact opposite?"

Mt. Lady nodded. From her answer and what he had gathered before, Harry could guess what a Vigilante was.

"What is a 'Quirk' then?"

"Are you testing me right now?" She growled.

"Not at all," Harry held up his hands.

"But… Agh… Fine. A Quirk is a special ability that you're born with. Mine is Gigantification. There are others as well, like manipulating wood, or fabric, or creating explosion… That kind of thing."

"So each person only has one Quirk?"

"As far as I know, yes," she nodded again. "What's the point of those questions? You can't expect me to believe that you don't know anything about them?"

"I don't. Honest," Harry sighed. "There is no Hero, or Villain, or Quirk where I come from."

"Where are you from?"

"England," he said.

"Now you're just toying with me," Mt. Lady gave him an amused laugh. "I thought you came from some backwater tribal in a forest somewhere, but England? No way there's no Hero or Villain in England."

"I'm telling the truth," Harry grimaced. If there were something like that happening in his own country, he would have known about it, or at least Hermione would.

"Right, right," she rolled her eyes and stood up. "That's enough playing. I'll have to escort you to the police station."

"Wait," Harry held up his hand. "Just one more question."

"What is it?" She looked a little annoyed.

"Do you know anything about the incident last night? Someone appeared on the street out of thin air?"

"Yes, that was all over the news, and the two of them are now nowhere to be found," Mt. Lady frowned. "Don't tell me you have something to do with that too?"

"Well, I was the one who… Wait, you said there were two people who appeared?"

"Yes," she nodded, and fiddled with her phone for a moment before showing Harry the screen. "Here, they appeared on the opposite ends of the city, both then got up and vanished without a trace. So one is you, do you know who the other is?"

"I… I might have an idea," Harry felt a shiver ran down his spine and sweat started to cover his face as he looked at the article on her phone. At first, he was a little too occupied with the implication of another person who got transferred here to notice the date at the corner of the screen. Finally, his eyes drifted to that small line, and Harry felt like he was slammed in the gut by an exceptionally well-placed Bludger as he recognized what was displayed there.

 _Monday, June 9th, 22XX._

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry hated to admit it, but wherever, or whenever this forsaken place was, there wasn't anything that resembled a 'magical community'.

In another word, he was utterly screwed in more than one way. He had exhausted all option in order to make contact. He had sent countless red sparks up to the sky, tried using Patronus Charm to deliver messages to every wizarding name that he knew of, pissing off the muggle police with all sort of magical shenanigan, like levitating their stuff just out of arm reach, or summoning their chairs right before they sat down, even transfiguring their utensils into a whole miniature zoo in the middle of the holding cell that they put him in after his conversation with Mt. Lady. If there was anyone here that was aware of the existence of magic as Harry knew it, they wouldn't be able to ignore him that long.

The exception to that was the one who arrived here together with him a couple of weeks ago. That 'person', until now, still hadn't shown any sign of activity. That in itself was another cause for concern. It was like the summer before fifth year all over again - waiting in the dark for anything strange to happen, and the following, unavoidable disastrous effect.

Yet, nothing happened so far. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Lord Voldemort was once again resorting to terror tactic and lying low, while recruiting new puppets for his twisted cause.

 _Or he could be trying to find and kill me,_ the bitter thought entered his mind. They were so close, just one step away from ridding the world of the sadistic bastard. A chance like that would likely never show up again. Now that both Harry and Voldemort were here, stranded, and without ally, the outcome of their battle should it happen right this moment, could already be foreseen.

Reality wasn't that simple though, with all the Heroes and Villains business thrown into the mix, it became another whole cauldron of headache. Their Quirks were supernatural, but they weren't magic. Would Voldemort accept this difference and work out something with the Villains? Or would he reject them and refuse having anything to do with the 'mudblood'?

Harry certainly hoped that it was the latter, but he also knew that his destined nemesis wasn't so foolish to single-handedly challenge the unknown power of the Heroes, who would, without a doubt, oppose his ideology.

Frankly, he could spend all day trying to figure out what was going on inside the mind of Lord Voldemort, but his thought process was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door to his room.

"Come in," said Harry as he got up from the mattress on the floor. With a wave of his wand, the blanket folded itself into a neat bundle before floating into the opened closet together with the pillow. Another wave, and the mattress was propped up against the wall.

"Handy trick," the visitor commented after stepping in. He was the one who was tasked with watching over Harry after the police had given up on finding out his origin. There was no record of any Potter in Britain that matched Harry's description, and since even Harry himself couldn't explain how he appeared here, the case had reached a dead end.

That said, the police wasn't able to keep him in their custody, especially after the news of his teleportation 'Quirk' came out. They couldn't fine him for his little stunt against the muddy Villain either, since Harry didn't even have two Knuts to rub together. To make it worse, the Britain government refused to take in someone without proper identifications, so they couldn't just send him back. In the end, they decided that he would be released, but remain under the surveillance of a Pro Hero until further notice.

Harry was suspicious that there was another reason for his early release. That reason being he had been nothing but an annoying little prick to the police on the days he was 'forced' to stay in a cell. It appeared that everything had worked out for the best in the end though.

"Good morning, Kamui Woods," Harry grinned, facing his guardian, whose body appeared to be made out of wood, yet still flexible like a normal person, maybe even more so. Since he fervently refused to be put under the care of the messy Mt. Lady, this bloke had volunteered. "Care to tell me your real name yet?"

"In your dream, Potter," Kamui replied. It was impossible to see his expression under that wooden mask. "Get ready. You get yourself cleaned up, I'll prepare some breakfast and…"

"NO!" Harry shouted before he could stop himself. He then raised his hands and speak quickly in front of a frowning Kamui. At least Harry guessed that he was frowning. "I mean… I will take care of breakfast. I've been living for free here, so I'll have to pull my own weight."

"But you're a guest," Kamui said. "Also, all of your expense is being paid for by the city, since you're considered an orphan, and still a minor."

 _Right, seventeen is not considered an adult in the muggle world,_ thought Harry. But that was beside the point, he couldn't let Kamui prepare his breakfast. He made the mistake of allowing that once, and there was only one sentence that could be used to sum up the experience.

Kamui's cooking was beyond horrible.

It was a great mystery how this bloke managed to get by all by himself without knowing how to cook properly, but as long as Harry was here, he wouldn't allow something like that on their dining table.

"Please, I insist," said Harry. "I've been doing this for over a week, why stop now?"

Kamui blinked, then sighed. "Fine, if you put it that way. But hurry up, I need to open the office at eight, sharp."

"Got it, boss," Harry's grin returned in full force. The big digital clock on the wall told him that it was still a few minutes before six thirty - plenty of time to take things a little slow.

And taking things slow, he did, but mostly because he wasn't used to preparing a Japanese breakfast, which, for most day, consisted of white rice, miso soup, fish, and pickled plums. Harry had tried to eat 'natto' once, and he swore that facing Voldemort was an easier task in comparison.

"Thank you," said Kamui as Harry set two breakfast trays down onto their table before sitting down himself.

"Don't mention it," Harry waved it away before picking up his usual set of knife and fork and started eating. Nothing else was said between the two of them during that time, and Harry had been long over his surprise when he saw Kamui's solid mask parted into two, allowing him to eat even in his costume. In hindsight, something like that would be child's play for someone with the ability to control the wood on his body at will.

Harry felt like there should be a dirty joke in there somewhere, but stopped himself from mentioning it out loud in the middle of their meal.

Finally, breakfast ended. Kamui and Harry were relaxing and sipping on their own cup of cold tea when he asked.

"Isn't it time for you to learn how to use chopsticks?"

"Nah, I'm good," Harry shrugged.

"But what if you have to go and eat somewhere else? Please don't tell me you will bring that set everywhere."

Instead of answering, Harry merely raised an eyebrow and pulled out his wand. Just a second later, a shiny silver set of knife and fork appeared on the table between them.

"Of course," Kamui sighed. "What exactly is your Quirk anyway?"

"Ma…"

"Don't say 'magic'," he quickly cut Harry off. "I know what you told the police, but there's no way…"

"Alright, but it's magic."

"Please."

"I'm being totally serious here, despite you still refusing to tell me your name," Harry groaned. Kamui Woods was a good guardian who was just a little too devoted to his Pro Hero duty. Most of the time, he just let Harry do whatever he wanted, as long as it didn't violate the laws, but on rare occasions, he could be such a pain in the arse.

"Oh fine, be that way," Kamui shook his head. "What are you going to do today? Trying to contact your 'acquaintances' again?"

"Maybe," Harry sighed and closed his eyes at the mention of his failed attempts. "At this point I don't have much hope left though. The last time I saw a newspaper before appearing here? It was still 1997. Three centuries, gone, just like that, and now I can't find any trace that proves magic's existence…"

"Because it doesn't exist."

"...so I'm pretty much lost. I'm still going to try though, since it's the only thing I can do," Harry spoke, ignoring the interruption.

"What about the one who arrived with you?" Asked Kamui.

"Still no sign of him, but as long as there's a chance that he's out there, I will be on the lookout."

"Sounds like you're going to be stuck here for a long time," said Kamui and Harry just shrugged in response. He then waited, but soon continued speaking once it was obvious that Harry wasn't going to say anything. "Say, have you ever thought of becoming a Pro Hero?"

"No, I assumed that I wouldn't be here for long, so there's no need for a career," Harry narrowed his eyes and blinked. He could see the question leading up to something else.

"Do you want to become one?"

"Not really?" He shook his head. "I'm not really fond of the title, and it sounds like there are a lot of hoops to jump through."

"That it does," Kamui nodded. "But the trade off is good. You will be able to use your Quirk in public, and the pay is high if you do your job properly. I've seen footage of your fight, it's a waste to let that talent go unused."

"I never cared much about money, and I doubt that you guys will know if I really want to use my… 'Quirk', in public, without being caught. You only saw what you saw because I needed those spells to be seen."

"Then how about the support of all other Pro Heroes?" Kamui continued, not at all deterred by Harry's attitude. "If you become a Vigilante, some Heroes will even actively hunt you down. Are you okay with that?"

"Who said anything about becoming a Vigilante?" Harry frowned.

"Please, I've read the report," Kamui leaned forward. His eyes bore into Harry's. "You saved a stranger's life on your second day here, and then berated Mt. Lady for being too slow. And your story with that Voldemort? If even a part of that is true, then if you don't become a Hero, you will become a Vigilante sooner or later."

"Guess that's true," Harry conceded after a moment of silence as the two of them engaged in a staring contest. "But even then, it's the consequence of my choice, and has nothing to do with you. What's your angle, Kamui Woods? Why are you selling me this 'becoming a Hero' crap?"

"I'll be frank with you, Harry," said Kamui. "I, and many other Heroes, saw your potential. If you decide to become a Hero, there will be a period where you become a Sidekick for one of the Pros. Think of it like an internship. I want you to be my Sidekick, and after that, my partner."

"Scouting the talent, eh?" Harry snickered. "What do I get in return?"

"All the benefits of a Pro Hero, a good paying job, allies against your nemesis, and I will be paying all of your training tuition."

"What if I find a way to go back to wherever I come from in the future?"

"Then you will go on your way, and I will take it as a failed investment," Kamui shrugged and leaned back against the chair he was sitting on, looking totally relaxed.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You won't stop me or try to convince me to stay?"

"No, unless you want me to," before Harry could reply though, Kamui stood up and gathered their trays. "You don't need to answer now. Consider my offer. U.A Academy's new term will start in around two months, so tell me your answer in a month or so if you need time."

"But… Ah... Bloody hell," Harry was about to retort, but stopped himself and dropped back against the chair he was sitting on. Kamui Woods was no longer listening to him, but was now busy doing the dishes before it was time for him to open the office.

* * *

After that conversation, Kamui's offer stuck on Harry's mind, refusing to leave him alone. Without even realizing it, Harry found himself seriously consider its pros and cons for hours at a time, as he lazily lying on top of a skyscraper, or wandering the street, searching for something he knew that would not be found.

If Harry were to be honest with himself, Kamui's offer was an attractive one, if only to get the government off his back whenever he needed to use magic in public. As he told his guardian, the spells could be hidden from sight, but the sheer inconvenience of doing so constantly made him pause. There was no safe, muggle-free space readily available like he was used to, and Kamui was right, to have Heroes actively working against him, in addition to Voldemort and the Villains, was unwise.

On the other hand, Harry had done some research about U.A high school. It was different from the British equavilent that he was used to. Here in Japan, high school started when you were fifteen years old, and ended when you reached eighteen, most of the time. That meant the time for Harry to graduate and become a Pro Hero was three years at minimum. It was still too long for his liking.

Besides, and this was a bigger problem, Harry still hadn't given up hope on returning home yet. He had a life there, friends, mentors, and many things he wanted to do once the whole Voldemort fiasco was over. There might be no magical community here, but with all the bloody supernatural going on everywhere, there had to be something that he could use. As long as it wasn't proven to be impossible, he would continue to try and find a way.

If Harry accept the offer and started his years long training to become a Hero here, in this place, it would make him feel like a part of him had given up, and was ready to settle. That thought alone scared him more than he cared to admit.

 _But Kamui already told you that you're free to walk away. No string attached,_ a voice in his head retorted. But it wasn't that simple, since Harry knew that the one holding him back was himself, and nobody else. Decision, decision…

 _If only Sirius was here to tell me what to do,_ he sighed and rolled on his back. Today, he chose to relax at his favorite spot - on top of the tallest building in Musutafu. _I just need a sign to tell me what to do._

Being his incredibly lucky self, perhaps Harry should stop wishing for things like that in the future. The moment he finished that line of thought, a flash of multicolored light appeared directly above him. Harry's eyes narrowed as a reflex to prevent himself from being blinded, before widening fully as he saw the gleam of something sharp shot out of it, followed by a figure dressed in black. He rolled to the side just in time to prevent his heart from being skewed by the blade, and tapped his wand on the floor. The space that he just laid on shifted, and countless concrete spears shot up before his attacker could react, effectively ended his life in a gory manner.

Or at least, that should have happened.

Instead, the body of the attacker just vanished into a smoke screen. Harry sprang up to his feet, and snapped a Shield Charm just in time to stop five…

 _What is this? Ninja stars?_ His eyebrow shot up as the metallic weapons collided with his shield and fell harmlessly to the ground, emitting dry 'Clang' sounds. When Harry finally looked up, he realized that he was in over his head. All around him were at least over forty versions of the same man in black ninja outfit, each of them were holding a different weapon, ranging from daggers, swords, spears to bows, or chain and spike ball combo.

"My, my, to what do I owe this honor?" Harry asked, an amused grin tugged at the corner of his mouth despite he was feeling anything but. He was hoping that the attacker could be coaxed to talk, buying him more time to assert the situation. This was obviously some kind of cloning Quirk. Unfortunately - Harry snuck a glance at the place where the blade of the first clone struck - the damage they could deal was very real.

Much to his displeasure, instead of answering, the horde of clones just charged at him, weapons raised. Grimacing at their impoliteness, Harry slashed his wand upward, raising a wall behind his back, causing several clones to slammed face first into it, producing some satisfying crunching sounds. Then, with the strongest Banishing Charm he could mutter, Harry threw every single opponent directly in front of him off the roof.

Sensing an opportunity to escape, he turned on his heel with the image of Kamui's office in his head. However, before he could do a full turn, Harry felt a metal chain wrapped itself around his ankle. He screamed in pain as the spike metal ball pierced his flesh. The attacker then yanked the chain hard, slamming Harry's back onto the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

His vision was blurred from the tear of pain, but Harry could still see three clones jumped at him, sword raised. They didn't make it though, as a pair of giant, concrete hands sprang up from Harry's sides, before clapping together, with them in the middle. The clones were squashed like mere mosquitos and vanished.

Harry pointed his wand downward and severed the chain around his ankle, not forgetting to banish the ball back to his owner, who caught it with his face and fell off the edge of the building, taking one of his buddies with him. He then tapped his wand on the ground again, parting it into two, allowing himself to fall through the newly opened hole down to the room below. Several clones tried to follow him, but as quickly as it opened, the hole closed up in matter of seconds. They were stuck with half of their body still on the roof, while the other half was on the lower floor, before disappearing as well.

"Ugh…!" Harry grumbled and grimaced as his back hit the desk below, breaking it into two. His entrance was greeted with the scream of everyone inside the room as they tried to get away as quickly as possible, which suited him just fine.

With his free hand pushed against the nearest wall, Harry pulled himself up to a standing position. It was proving to be a difficult task, since the metal ball earlier had, at least, twisted his ankle, and the wounds caused by the spikes were now bleeding like crazy. Out of the conner of his eyes, Harry saw danger coming from the building across the street, and with a long swipe of his wand, banished several desks at the window, blocking the incoming volley of arrows.

 _Tenacious sons of a bitch…_

Harry wasn't allowed a moment to rest, as a whole platoon of clones blasted the door into pieces and rushed in. Harry shifted his wand from the window to his new opponents.

" _Depulso!"_

Every single one of them was thrown out of the room before a thick wall appeared, blocking their entrance. Harry wasn't able to let out a relieved sigh when he felt a sharp pain on the upper part of his left arm. When he looked down, he saw that it was ran through by a sharp blade, which came from the other side of the wall.

"Oh… Crap," he murmured. At that moment, the wall behind him explode, throwing Harry all the way to the opposite end of the room, out of the broken window, and down to the street below.

The last thing Harry remembered before everything went pitch black, was the thought of a last resort. If he failed, there was a very good chance that he would die, but if he didn't do anything, he was going to die for sure. That sidewalk below certainly didn't look comfortable enough to fall on.

Taking a deep breath, Harry twisted himself in mid air, before disappearing with a loud 'Pop!'.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Kamui's wooden mask looking down at him.

"Finally," Kamui said, and Harry saw something like relief washed over his eyes, but he couldn't be certain.

"Kamui…?" He croaked out. His throat was parched. "What… happened?"

"You crashed on my office desk out of nowhere in the middle of my meeting with a client. Twisted and injured ankle, blade wound on your upper arm, several cuts and bruise, and _half_ of your right leg was missing," Kamui grunted and handed him a cup of water. "So I don't know. You tell me. And drink that slowly."

"I…" Harry was about to say something, but decided to stop and took a small sip of water first. "Where is my wand?"

"Here," Kamui took the wand out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Took us half an hour to pry it out of your grip. Something important?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, but regretted the movement immediately as he was still feeling nauseous. "I can't cast spells without it. And you know how there's no magical community here?"

Kamui nodded. Harry knew that for a moment, his guardian was about to retort that magic didn't exist, but held himself back.

"Right…" He chuckled, feeling a little grateful for the gesture. "So that means, as far as I know, there are only two wands in existence here - mine, and Voldemort's. If I lost this one? Well…"

He left the sentence hanging, but its implication was obvious.

"Then you better hold on to it," said Kamui. "What happened?"

"I was attacked. I think… Voldemort finally found me. Not that it was hard, mind you. With all the pictures and articles on the newspapers and TV about how I defeated that muddy Villain then became your ward."

"How do you know that it was Voldemort?"

"A Portkey," Harry sighed. "It's a magical device that we use to transport people from one place to another in matter of seconds. It emitted a bright, multicolored light when being used. I saw that light before the first attack came. I spent a lot of time thinking on that rooftop. If he had been spying on me, it would have been easy to make some Portkeys keyed to that place.

"It might be another teleport Quirk…" Kamui suggested.

"No, I don't think so. The opponent used a cloning Quirk, and Mt. Lady told me that one person only had one Quirk that they were born with."

"... Or a Quirk that allows the user to transport things, or people over a distance, and you were attacked by two assailants," his guardian continued. "I'm not saying that you're wrong, since you clearly know more about that Key thing than I do. Just don't count out possibilities."

"Right," Harry said. He was sure that it was a Portkey, but didn't want to argue any further. He then took a glance at his blanket covered legs. "You said half my leg was missing… Does that mean…"

That was another thing that he was afraid of. In a world there was no magic, getting yourself splinched was even more of a disaster than it usually was.

"No," Kamui shook his head and Harry heaved out a sigh of relief. "I rushed you to U.A as quickly as I could, and Recovery Girl treated you on time. You've got your leg back, but her Quirk uses your own stamina to heal injuries. So expect to spend your next week in this bed."

"Fine by me," Harry gave him an exhausted grin. Staying in hospital bed was nothing new to him. "So… I used my power in public…"

"Your life was threatened. There will be no legal consequence."

"Good to know."

"Doesn't mean you can abuse it," Kamui glared at him.

"I won't," Harry said. "I don't want to become half dead every time I cast some magic in front of people."

"Good."

Harry could feel Kamui's eyes on him. His guardian was trying to find any hint of dishonest, so he tried his best to put on an innocent face that wouldn't fool a little kid. Finally, Kamui gave up, shaking his head as he stood up.

"I have to get back to work. I will be back to check on you later, so try to get some sleep," he said before walking away.

"Wait, Kamui," Harry called and pushed himself a little higher on his bed. Kamui, who was about to walk out of the door, turned his head around.

"What?"

"I must be crazy," Harry sighed and scratched his head. "But I accept your offer."

"Oh?" Kamui's eyes widened slightly as he turned his whole body to face Harry. "You will become a Pro Hero? And my Sidekick?"

"I agree to take the training, and if I get to that point, then yes, I'll be your Sidekick or whatever," Harry said. "After that, we will see."

"Guess I'll take what I can get," Kamui shrugged. Harry couldn't see his expression behind the mask, but he was sure that the git was showing a victory grin there. "I will take care of the paperwork. You get yourself back into shape before the term starts."

With that, Kamui left, leaving Harry alone, wondering if his decision was the right one. Was it the sane, fully aware part of his mind that made the choice, or was it the haziness of his exhausted body doing the talking?

Harry hoped with all his heart that it was the former.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **A little shorter than my usual chapter. But I feel like this is a right place to end it.**

 **I also have taken some liberty with BNHA's timeline, which made the term at U.A start at a different time from canon. I hope that's ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is bad…"

Harry frowned as he sat on the mattress in his room, reading a letter that just arrived from U.A.

"What is?" Came Kamui Wood's voice. When Harry looked up, he saw the other man leaning against the door frame. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that it was time for Kamui to close up the office.

With a shrug, Harry handed the letter to his guardian, who took it with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with this?" Kamui said after giving it an once over. "The entrance exam is one week from now. That's normal, isn't it?"

"For you, maybe," Harry sighed. "Where I am from, we all got registered into this sort of school from birth, as long as you have magic. Also, It's strictly magic training. No mundane subjects. It's been that way ever since I was eleven."

"Oh…" Kamui's eyes widened, finally figuring out the problem. "You won't be able to pass the written test."

"I can pass the Japanese and English tests," Harry retorted. "When I heard about U.A's entrance exam, I just chalked it up as practical only."

"I… didn't anticipate this," Kamui narrowed his eyes at the letter. "One week… Not enough time to cram everything, and cheating will be found out easily. You're right. This is bad."

"How are they going to prevent cheating?" Harry asked.

"Not allowing you to bring anything unnecessary into the room, camera surveillance. They also ban the use of Quirks during the written portion of the exam. Unauthorized uses of Quirks will be detected by the school's defense system, so don't even think of trying it."

"Sounds pretty standard for something like U.A."

"It is," Kamui nodded. "Doesn't mean it's not effective though. Between traditional methods, the school's defense, and the teachers with their own Quirks who will be keeping an eye on you, it's impossible to cheat."

Harry was a little surprised. Kamui Woods had always been a little too serious when it comes to his job. However, judging by the tone of his voice and his gestures, it didn't seem like he was against cheating when it came to getting Harry into U.A.

"Don't count it out yet," finally, Harry said, twirling his wand between his fingers. "U.A's security might not pick up on my magic."

"You keep saying that," Kamui let out a resigned sigh. "Let's pretend that 'magic' is not a Quirk, we don't know how it's going to fare against Quirk detection. But it sounds like you have an idea you want to try."

"Hmm… I'm thinking of a thing or two. Not right now though. I'll need your help in a couple of days to test my theory."

"Can you at least tell me about it first?"

"I can, but it's mostly a wild idea right now, nothing concrete yet. I'm not even sure if I can make it works," Harry scratched his head. "But if it does, you will be the one doing all the written tests in my place. Is that okay?"

"How does that even work? Unless your 'magic' has something to change my appearance," Kamui's eyes widened.

"It does, actually," Harry laughed. "But no, we won't go down that route. I don't have the time or resources to do that. Besides, the process to change your appearance is excruciating. No, instead, we will try to smuggle a magically enchanted item into U.A and see if the defense picks up on it."

"And that item will somehow allow me to do the test in your place?"

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "Can you do it though? The test, I mean."

"Hopefully with a bit of revision. It's been almost ten years since I last touched a textbook," Kamui looked a little dejected as he said so. It was understandable, the memories of preparing for the exams at Hogwarts still bored Harry out of his mind whenever he thought about them.

"Better than me," Harry shrugged. "I need to make the item first though. It will take a few days."

"In the meantime I'll try to think of something in case it doesn't work out," Kamui said. He then hesitated for a moment before speaking again. This time, his gaze had shifted from Harry to the object standing in the corner of his room. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What is that set of armor doing in here? And where did you get it?"

Harry followed his eyes and grinned as he saw the armor in question. It was an exact replica of the armor sets at Hogwarts. Of course, that made it painfully out of place in Kamui's small bedroom.

"Just a side project. Remember how I can change one object into another?"

"Transfiguration, yes, you told me about it awhile ago," Kamui nodded.

"Right, back in my old school, these are used to decorate the hallways. I've been bringing scrap metal back here and transfigure them into this," said Harry as he stood up, walking over to the to the result of his labor and placed one hand on the chest piece. "Nice, eh?"

"It's very detailed," Kamui stepped further into the room and was now inspecting the armor. "But why? You can't be holing up in here over the past week just to decorate your bedroom."

"Well, that's true. It's no mere decoration. It can be commanded to fight for me. After the last incident, I don't want to be caught alone again."

"Hoh, interesting. You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve," Kamui's eyes were still glued to the armor, as if he was seeing a great piece of art. "I don't know how well a suit of armor will do against someone with physically enhancement Quirk though, like All Might. Maybe in large number they can be used as an distraction…"

Harry nodded. He had seen footages of the number one Hero - All Might, and how devastating his attacks could be. He wasn't sure how much the armor could withstand against _that_. Harry had enhanced its durability and placed Unbreakable Charm on individual parts, but a strong enough force could still cause some deformation or damage the joints, which could only be reinforced to a certain degree before it prevented the armor from moving smoothly.

"I thought strength like All Might is unique?" Harry asked.

"Well, it is, but the others can be scary nonetheless. Remember Mt. Lady? Imagine the weight of a twenty meters giant comes crashing down on you and you'll see my point."

"That's scary, alright," Harry chuckled, remembering the messy Hero. He had seen her quite a few times on TV, but they had never met again in person ever since their first encounter. She seemed to be doing well though. "But we will never know for sure until it's tested on the field. I plan to bring this one to the practical portion of the entrance exam."

"That's a good idea," Kamui nodded. "Can you command it to do anything right now?"

"Not yet," Harry gave him a sheepish grin. "My mentor taught me this specific enchantment a few years back, but I haven't been using it all that often. I will need some more testing to refresh my memory before making a fully working suit. Just wait until the day of the exam."

Just when Harry finished that sentence, the suit of armor raised its arm and swatted at the back of Kamui's head when he was turning away, emitting a loud noise as the metal collided with his wooden mask. Kamui let out an 'Ugh' as he turned to look at it in surprise, before shifting his glare to Harry, whose shoulders were shaking from holding back his laughter.

" _That,_ " Harry raised one hand in front of him, while the other was used to cover his grin. "Was a malfunction."

"I'm sure," Kamui growled and massaged the spot where he was hit.

* * *

"It works."

That was Kamui's first words as he entered his office, where Harry was lounging on the sofa and watching the report about the most recent case of a Pro Hero with the alias 'Best Jeanist', a rather stylist individual.

"Which one? My item or U.A's defense?" Harry asked and turned down the volume.

"Yours," Kamui threw himself down on an empty armchair. "I brought it with me into U.A to take care of some final paperworks for you, and they didn't detect anything."

"That's good news," Harry smiled and sighed and relief. He had been anxious all morning, waiting for the result.

"It is," Kamui nodded and reached into his pocket and took out a pair of glasses. "So, care to tell me how this works yet?"

"Of course, but you'll have to tell me your real name first."

"Not this again…" Kamui groaned, but before he could get any further, Harry raised a hand to stop him.

"No, you need to tell me, Kamui," he said in a firm voice, trying to convey his seriousness. "This only works if I know your real name. Besides, if I'm going to become your Sidekick one day, I will need you to show me a little trust here."

"But your Quirk…"

"Is magic," Harry answered without missing a beat. "You don't believe me. That's not my problem. I've known it as 'magic' since the day I discovered it. I don't care what you're going to classify it as, but to me, it's 'magic'."

Silence then fell between them as they engaged in a staring match for a long while, before Kamui finally backed down, slumping against his chair and sighed.

"That's… fine. You've made your point. It's Shinji Nishiya. But I'll have to ask you to keep calling me Kamui."

"Of course," Harry nodded. "Put those glasses on."

He then waited until Kamui had done so, before picking up a random magazine on the table and tapped a finger on the frame of his own glasses.

"Shinji Nishiya."

A surprised gasp from Kamui was enough to confirm that the enchantment worked.

"This…" Kamui stuttered and narrowed his eyes, while leaning forward as if he was trying to get a better look of something. "This is a page in that magazine. Am I seeing what you're looking at right now?"

"Neat, isn't it?" Harry grinned and looked up from the magazine, showing Kamui his own face.

"Weird…" He murmured. "It's like looking at a mirror right now, but not really, since I can only see it with my left eye. And… Am I hearing your voice through these glasses?"

"Yes. Dismiss," Harry tapped his own glasses again to cut the connection and spare his guardian from any further headache. "I can't have you blinded when the connection is on. You can guess what's going to happen now, right? I'll 'call' you during the test and let you see the questions. You solve them, tell me the answers and I'll write them down."

"That could work," Kamui nodded before taking off the glasses and stared at it. "Does it work the other way around? Could you see what I was looking at?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "The completed version of this enchantment can do that and more, but I only had a few days to cook it up, so it's not finished. It will serve our need for now though."

"Of course…" Kamui murmured again. "But these 'enchantment' things… There are so many possibilities with them, from the armor in your room, and these glasses. What else can you do?"

"Sorry for disappointing you, but not much more," Harry shrugged. He then continued speaking after seeing Kamui's confused look. "Well, to enchant things, you will need at least a decent understanding of two subjects called Charms, and Runes. Unfortunately, I suck at both."

"But you made these, didn't you?"

"Only because I was taught the specific methods to create them," Harry said. "Which charm to perform, and which Rune to use on which location. I'm just recreating these things without truly understand how they work…" He then paused, considering his words for awhile. "Well… That's not completely true. I'm not _that_ dumb. When working with them I managed to figure something out for myself, and can do some minor modifications if needed, but that's about it. I can't create something entirely new."

"But why? It sounds so useful," Kamui blinked and looked down at the glasses. "If I were you I would want to study about that subject all I could."

"I didn't exactly have time when a maniac was after my life," Harry gave him a dry snicker. "Had to prioritize subjects that will keep me alive. My mentor's specialization was Transfiguration, so I took that up, plus Curses and some useful Charms, and a couple of effective, but crude healing spells. The rest of my knowledge is all basic stuff that you can learn during the first few years in school."

Kamui looked like he was about to say something else, but got interrupted by the alarm from his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, gave it a glance and narrowed his eyes for a moment, before looking back up at Harry and said.

"Sorry, some small fries is making a ruckus down at the mall. Got to go."

"Need any help?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No. Don't you dare going anywhere near the scene," Kamui shook his head and walked out of the door. "Just finish up your armor or something and keep out of trouble."

* * *

Finally, the day of the entrance exam arrived.

The written portion came first, so, despite being so nervous about it, Harry was a little relieved to get it out of the way sooner rather than later.

At eight sharp, he found himself looking at U.A's entrance with a large crowd of examinees. Some of them were so nervous that they were turning a little green, some excited, and some mumbling all the stuff that they had studied beforehand with a focused expression. Overall, the scene reminded Harry of his first day at Hogwarts, together with a bunch of other first years who had no idea what they were going to face during the Sorting ceremony.

He chuckled. The fond memory helped him to calm down a little. It was a little strange when he thought about it. The one who had faced down a Dark Lord in a life and death battle was now feeling anxious about taking a high school entrance exam.

Harry worked his way through the crowd until he was right in front of the gate. He took a deep breath and stepped through before looking around.

No alarm or any indicator that something was amiss. No one was rushing out to stop him either. That was, for most of the times, a good sign.

"Excuse me…?"

Before he could take another step, Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see himself looking up a vaguely familiar head full of green hair. It took him a few second to rake his memory before he remembered the boy in front of him.

"Oh… You are…"

"It's really you!"

They both said at the same time before stopping themselves. An awkward moment of silence followed before Harry chuckled and said.

"You're the one from back then, right? The muddy Villain incident?"

"Yes," the boy nodded and averted his eye. "Erm… Thank you for saving me that day. I was so surprised when I found out later that you weren't a Hero. Even more so when I saw you in the crowd just now."

"Why?" Harry raise an eyebrow. "What's so surprising about me taking U.A's entrance exam?"

"Because you look… old," the boy looked up at Harry only to hastily continued speaking after seeing his reaction. "No… not 'old'... You're still young, of course. But you look older than me and the other examinees…"

"It's because I _am_ older," Harry gave the boy a stern look, making him squirm a little, before beginning to laugh. "Don't worry about it, just messing with you there. You're right though. I am seventeen. Normally I would take some other courses that are available to people like me instead of going to a high school like U.A. But my guardian insists. He wants nothing but the best, so here I am. A little out of the norm, but he said he took care of it."

"Your guardian is Kamui Woods, right? I remember reading about it a few days after you rescued me."

"Got it in one," Harry grinned.

"I'm a big fan of All Might, but Kamui Woods is also a famous Hero," the boy said. "You're so lucky, being able to see a Pro Hero every day."

"Maybe? I'm not sure," Harry shrugged. "He's a cool enough bloke, but his cooking is terrible, I tell you."

"Is that so?" The boy's eyes widened for a moment before he started chuckling. "That's unexpected. Let me write that down."

He then reached into his backpack and pulled out a pen and a notebook that had clearly seen better days. Harry let the curiosity got the better of him, and glanced over as the boy started scribbling something into one of the pages.

"Is that… information about the Heroes?" He asked.

"Ah, yes. It's a hobby," said the boy before snapping the notebook shut. "You don't mind, right? Most people just told me that it's a waste of time."

"No, not really," Harry shrugged. "If you like it then just do it. Besides, all those information may come in handy someday."

"That's what I think too," for the first time, a bright smile showed up on the boy's face. "By the way, I'm Izuku Midoriya. But call me Izuku, please."

"Harry Potter, and you can call me whatever. Come on, let's see where they are going to sit us."

The two of them then trudged through the large school yard toward a couple of information boards where the majority of examinees were gathering. After a few minutes of name scanning, Harry found his name listed on the list of test room six, while Izuku went to test room seven.

"Looks like we're in different rooms," said Harry.

"Yes," Izuku sighed. When Harry looked over, he saw the boy had once again reverted back to his nervous state and was shaking slightly. With a grin, Harry raised his hand and slapped Izuku's back.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Call it shock therapy. Just calm down, you'll be fine."

"Eh… Right, thanks," Izuku nodded. He was still looking unsure, but at least the shaking had stopped.

" _U.A's entrance exam will begin in twenty minutes. All examinees please go to your designated test room, listed on the notice boards in front of the test building."_

The announcement boomed through the entire yard, making several people almost jump out of their skin, Izuku included. Harry had to admit that he was a little shocked himself.

"That was Present Mic's voice," Izuku said while massaging his chest and taking in deep breaths in order to calm down.

"You sure know your Heroes," Harry commented, wondering just how extensive the information in Izuku's notebook was, and how much effort he had put into that thing in order to recognize a Hero by their voice. "Well, I guess we will see each other later in the practical part. You go on ahead, I need to duck into the bathroom real quick. Good luck."

"Good luck," Izuku gulped and walked into the building.

Harry took off in another direction, but not toward the bathroom. Actually, he didn't even know where the bathroom was. He just needed a secluded enough spot to ring Kamui before going into the exam room. Said spot wasn't easy to find, since despite the enormous size of U.A, there were just too many examinees and their families waiting around. In the end though, Harry managed to get far away from the crowd and tapped on his glasses' frame.

"Shinji Nishiya."

"Harry," a few seconds later, he heard Kamui's voice. "I see you're inside the school already. When will the test begin?"

"In around fifteen minutes," Harry said. "I'll head back to the test room now and won't be able to say anything until it's over. My test result is now in your hand."

"I'll do my best," came a long sigh from the other end.

* * *

By Kamui's own estimation, Harry _should_ be able to pass the written part. It was a stroke of luck that the questions were actually easy this year. All that was left was the practical portion.

When he first got out of the test room, Harry was feeling quite relieved while a surge of excitement rose up in his chest. Kamui had told him about the way they used to test the examinees' Quirk when he was in school. There were even some old footages floating on the internet. That gave Harry enough information to make a rough estimate of the threat level that he would be facing, which wasn't all that hard.

The important thing was to test his animated armor's capacity in battle. Harry had done everything he could in the given timeframe. There were still rooms for improvement, but for now, it was acceptable for a prototype. Given its limitations, Harry chose to fit it with a shield and an one-handed sword, both of which had been reinforced to the best of his ability.

Unfortunately, before the exciting part came, Harry was required to attend a presentation where they explained the finer details of the exam. When he entered the school's function hall, his eyes immediately seeked out Izuku. However, it seemed like the boy was already sitting with his friend, and all of their surrounding seats were filled. Not wanting to intrude, Harry didn't call out to them, but chose a seat in the back row, behind a girl with long, black ponytail and sat down, waiting for the event to begin.

Sensing some movement behind her, the girl turned around just enough to take a glance at him. Harry only gave her a smile and tilted his head in lieu of greeting, to which she returned with a small nod before turning away again, just in time for Present Mic to enter the stage.

Harry chuckled at the professor's costume. To be fair, Present Mic's was probably the most 'normal' one that he had seen thus far, if it wasn't for the speaker on his neck and his ridiculous hairstyle that no doubt took him hours every morning to get it to look that way.

Present Mic then began the explanation. His speech was a little flashy, but to the point nonetheless. Basically, the examinees would enter the testing area and defeat as many opponents as they could before the time ran out. There were three types of enemies and one 'gimmick' that was worth zero point. That last bit was revealed after the interruption of one examinee with short black hair. Said boy was sitting too far from Harry, way up at the front, so he wasn't able to figure out anything else about him beside the fact that he gave off an overly serious vibe.

It reminded Harry of Hermione in her first year, before becoming friend with him and Ron.

 _Merlin… I miss those two,_ Harry sighed, wondering what his friends back home were doing right now.

* * *

"Bloody hell…"

Harry murmured with widened eyes as he took in the sight of the testing site. When he heard that the site was built to simulate a real city district, he didn't expect it to _be_ a real district, size wise. According to what Present Mic said during the presentation, everything here was all part of U.A's campus.

Just how big was this school exactly?

Apparently, that question was also running through everyone else's mind as they just stood rooted to the spot and gaped at the scenery. No one even made an effort to move inside, until Present Mic's voice came again.

"What are you guys waiting for?"

"Eh… A start signal, sir?" Someone said from the back.

"Do you think a Villain will give you a signal before he attacks? Go! Now! Get your legs moving!"

That snapped everyone out of their daze. Instantly, they rushed into the city, seeking out opponents. It was actually a sight to behold when everybody used their Quirks at once, trying to get an edge in the competition. There was a bloke with a speed Quirk, who was now at the lead of the entire group, followed closely by a fancy bloke, who was propelling himself forward using some kind of laser beam that shot out of his... stomach...?

Harry blinked. That was quite creative. Weird, but creative.

"You there. Why are you still here?" Present Mic asked.

"Sorry, I'll go right now," Harry grinned at the ceiling, where the voice came from, before taking the shrunken armor out of his pocket, returning it to its original size and activated it with a tap of his wand. He still hadn't remembered how to create the voice activation like professor McGonagall did, but he was getting there.

Taking another quick glance around to scan the battlefield, Harry soon spotted an enemy robot a long distance away. No one had reached that place yet, so he should have some time to rake up some points in order to pass the test. Placing a hand on the armor's shoulder piece, he then turned on his heel and disappeared with a 'Pop'.

A second later, the two of them appeared right in front of the robot, which was at least three heads taller than Harry. It immediately took notice of their presences, rearing its head and struck out with the metal fist. With a flick of his wand, a transparent shield snapped up, parrying the attack. Harry could feel the impact on his Shield charm, but it was nowhere strong enough to make a crack on it.

The armor took that chance to spring into action. It dashed forward and took a large, upward swing, which severed the robot's left arm and leg from the rest of its body. Before it managed to hit the ground, Harry delivered the finishing strike with a Confringo curse to its head, before banishing the remains toward another enemy that had just appeared out of the corner of his eyes, blocking the pair of giant guns that it used in place of hands, just before it started firing.

 _"BOOOOMMM!"_

The robot remains took the rain of bullets and exploded into pieces, leaving behind a thick screen of fire and smoke. Not wasting even a second on hesitation, Harry's armor leapt through it, sword raised. It wasn't quick enough, and the enemy managed to fire off the guns again. Harry grimaced as the noise of lead bullets collided with the metal armor reached his ears.

When the smoke finally cleared up, Harry walked closer and saw his armor standing still. At its feet was the heap of metal with sparks flying out of the place where the robot head was a few seconds ago.

Upon closer inspection, he realized that the armor had used its shield to block most of the incoming bullets. A few still managed to get through though, and they left a couple of scorch marks where they hit. On the other hand, there was no visible dent that Harry could see, so the armor could at least withstand this much damage. He had already expected this, but it was still a relief to see the result with his own eyes.

" _Maybe I should try to find an enemy with stronger attacks,"_ Thought Harry. Back at the presentation, Present Mic talked about the types of robot that they would encounter, and there was a type that attacked by releasing a barrage of mini rockets at their target.

Finding it, on the other hand, proved to be a challenge. During the time it took them to deal with the first two robots, the other examinees had caught up and spreaded out through the entire city district. The aftermath of their battles could be seen everywhere Harry laid his eyes on. Broken walls, fallen lamp posts, and buildings on fire became a more common occurrences the further he got into the testing site. Harry, for his part, wasn't quite sure if causing this much collateral damage was what a Hero should do, before reminding himself that the people fighting here weren't quite Hero yet. Heck, they hadn't even started training.

Knowing that he was being observed, Harry decided to join in with his armor in destroying the stray enemies that came their way as they walked, choosing to ducks into small buildings and alleys instead of the main streets. Since the rest of the examinees were focused on defeating what was in front of their eyes instead of looking for enemies in the more secluded parts of the city, that left Harry with an abundant of points that would hopefully be enough for him to pass the practical portion.

At the seven-minute mark, the armor finally took the first 'serious' damage when it was sandwiched by two melee-type robots. The first one suddenly jumped out from behind a wall and struck, only to be blocked by the shield, causing a loud 'Clang' noise to echo through the air. The force behind it though, was enough to made the armor's legs bucked for a moment.

It soon recovered, but wasn't able to push back, as the second robot jumped down from a roof above and attacked its defenseless back. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw that instead of dodging, his armor braced itself, fixing it stance and took the punch straight on, before spinning on it heels in one smooth motion, ramming his opponent into the wall behind and process to bash its head in with the end of the kite shield. That left the other robot for Harry, who exploded its head with a lazy wave of his wand.

"So that attack made a dent," Harry murmured to himself as he moved closer to assert the damage. Since it was on the back of the armor, the dent wasn't a serious issue, but if that fist had struck one of the joints, it would probably have been enough to disable that entire arm or leg.

It proved that all of those reinforcing charms were still weaker than his shield charm alone, and that wasn't a good sign.

In the end, Harry wasn't able to find a rocket-type enemy, and time was running out. At nine-minute mark, he left the alleys and found himself on a big street, which was devastated even more than what he had seen up until this moment. The battle was coming to an end. The enemy's number was thinning quickly, and some of the examinees were now content with their scores and stopped fighting, while the others were still trying to gather some last minute points.

Everything was going well, and everyone, even Harry, had completely forgot about the existence of the Gimmick. They were rudely reminded of it when the ground started shaking, and the zero-point robot, which was the size of a building, made its way toward them.

"It's the Gimmick!" Somebody shouted.

"No point in fight it. I'm out of here," said another.

After that, one by one, the examinees started to retreat, which was a sensible course of action. The Gimmick was slow, so it wouldn't be able to catch up to them, and since it offered no point, Harry was considering to do the same himself. By now, he knew for sure that his armor wouldn't be able to go against that giant. He probably could, but again, no point.

With that in mind, Harry placed a hand on the armor's shoulder, readying to apparate back to the starting point. However, he stopped the moment his eyes caught the sight of a girl, who apparently tripped on the debris while running away. The Gimmick was now right on top of her, its gigantic foot raising slowly.

"Crap," Harry swore and whipped his wand upward. A summoning charm wouldn't be quick enough at this range, but since the Gimmick was so large, maybe a _Bombarda Maxima_ could stagger it backward, then he could apparate in…

Before the incantation could left his mouth, Harry sensed something dashed past him from behind. When he finally realized what, or rather, who it was, his eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

It was Izuku. The timid, nervous boy that Harry met at the school gate just made a leap from behind him, all the way to the Gimmick's head, and with a big swing, he punched the giant robot. His monstrous strength was enough to punch a big gaping hole all the way through the enemy, making it stagger a few steps backward before collapsing. Harry had to kneel down and place one hand on the ground to prevent himself from falling during the following tremor as the Gimmick fell.

When he finally looked up, Harry was relieved to see that the girl had recovered, and was now floating a flat metal piece with herself on it up onto the air and 'caught' Izuku with her Quirk, before slowly lowering both of them down. Izuku's condition, however, wasn't so good. Even from a distance, Harry could still tell that his entire arm was changing color and twisted in a bad way. The bones inside were probably shattered from the backlash of the punch, and the boy himself was going limp as he hit the ground.

Harry immediately apparated over. He didn't know how much his healing could do for such a severe injury, but things could get worse if left untreated.

The girl was startled and tried to get into a fighting stance when she heard Harry and his armor approaching, but soon relaxed after realizing that they weren't a threat. She looked exhausted, and tear was flowing down her cheek as she looked at Izuki and back at Harry.

"Please help him. He saved me back then and got injured," she pleaded.

"That's what I'm here for," Harry gave her an assuring nod before kneeling beside Izuku. Once again, the boy surprised Harry. Despite the immense pain that he had to be feeling, he was still conscious.

"H...Harry?" Izuku murmured weakly. His face was turning green from blood loss.

"Good job, champ," Harry grinned. "Come on, let's get you back to U.A's staff. I heard that Recovery Girl can heal this kind of injury with ease."

Izuku could only nod in response.

"We should probably find a way to keep his arm still before moving him," the girl suggested.

"That's easy," Harry said. "A simple freezing charm will do, then I can bring him back in an instant."

"That will not be necessary."

Harry, the girl, and even Izuku turned their head to look at the source of the voice, which belonged to Present Mic. There he was, a few feet away from their position with an old woman next to him.

"Recovery Girl is here. Let's treat that boy first before moving him. It will only take a few minutes."

"Of course," Harry agreed and stood up, making way for the U.A duo. Since he had only heard of the name Recovery Girl before, but had never seen her in person, since the only time that they had contact was when Harry was unconscious, he was a little surprised to find out that she was an old woman. That alias sounded so… young, and cheerful.

His surprised soon turned to shock, when he saw Recoverty Girl bent down slightly and _kissed_ Izuku's broken arm. Immediately, her Quirk took effect, and said arm started fixing itself on the spot. A few minutes later, Izuku was whole and healthy again, if not for his exhaustion from having his stamina sapped in the healing progress.

" _Not even Madam Pomfrey or any Healer at St. Mungo could do that,"_ Harry mused. Usually, with a broken arm of that degree, they would have to vanish the bones and grow them back, which would take an least an entire night, not with only a kiss and a few minutes.

A kiss, of all thing…

"Hold on a sec," Harry frowned as a revelation came to him. "Was that how I was treated a few weeks ago?"

"Ho ho ho."

Recovery _Girl_ 's laugh was his only answer.


End file.
